the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridget
Bridget is a pretty minor character in the private rp server. She is one of the many characters to originate from the lab. She is a shy, sensitive bat girl who lives at the castle. She was created by Inky_Fangs. Appearance She has light brown "skin", a small button nose, and vibrant red eyes. She has a head of short messy brown hair, and has a scar in the shape of two claw marks over her right eye, though luckily it hasn't effected her vision. She has large pointed bat ears on the top of her head, a thick plume of fluff on her chest back and shoulders. She also has a small, thin furry tail and a set of large bat wings. She wears a standard set of lab clothing that was issued to her. Personality She is extremely soft in terms of personality, being the sensitive type. She is shy and often hesitates to talk to others purely because she's scared she'll mess up in some way. Being kind-hearted and gentle, she will often try to assist someone if she can. Bridget very much strives to please others and worries about making mistakes and potentially upsetting others. With this inherent gentleness, however, it is to be expected that she is very anxious and wary of others, being easily frightened. Despite all this however, overall Bridget is very sweet and innocent, with a childish side to her. She likes to try and stay optimistic about what life throws at her. Relationships Leviathan- She likes Levi, and while they aren't fully close yet, she does feel somewhat safe around him despite his rather intimidating size and appearance. Wuddle- Bridget thinks Wuddle is nice, though their first interaction was cut short. This is unfortunate, as if given time, they could have the potential to become good friends, both of them not being very edgy and preferring to be more optimistic and less serious. Dr. Hemlock- She didn't get much of a chance to truly interact with him, so they don't have a close friendship. Bridget most likely thinks he's nice, though. Abilities and Weapons Bridget actually doesn't have much in the way of weapons. She does have sharp fangs and claws, though she barely ever uses them as she does not enjoy conflict and fighting. She shines much more in terms of general abilities, however, as she has keen senses and a good sense of echolocation, as well as the ability of flight. She has pretty good aerial manoeuvrability, making her fairly agile when she wants to be and providing a good method of escape from tricky situations. Backstory Like many other characters, Bridget comes from the lab. Strangely enough, she was found in a museum, hiding out there. She was found by Zarakynel, and the two almost became friends, when Zara accidentally scared Bridget by suddenly hugging her. Bridget was extremely terrified of physical contact back then, so the hug frightened her and the two broke apart. Bridget wandered for a long time until she came across the old mansion and met Hemlock. This was the same mansion in which she came across Zara again, and their friendship mended again. Bridget's wandering continued until she managed to find her way into the forest nearby the castle, where she met Levi. She now hangs around at the castle. Trivia/Extras * Loves fruit. Favourites include strawberries, bananas and blueberries. * Likes soft blankets and small, comfy spaces. * Dark areas comfort her, for some reason. * If she trusts someone, there's a chance she'll cling to them as they walk around, especially if they're tall * Hides in her wings when anxious, frightened or shy. She also does this when sleeping * Enjoys singing. * Would actually love making lots of friends, is just too shy to do so. Category:Characters